09 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Domisie - Susza w Domisiowie; program dla dzieci 09:30 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Żegluga po akweduktach, odc. 2 (Raging waters); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999) 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Duma i owsianka, odc. 3 (Foreign Exchange // Pride and porridge, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Między mamami ; magazyn 11:25 Prawda o zmianach klimatu - Czy możemy ocalić Ziemię? cz. 1 (Can We Save Planet Earth?) 29'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Eko - reporter; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1332; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1720 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1857; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dotknij życia - Meta 26' 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4480 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4695); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4481 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4696); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1721 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1333; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1858; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /3/ 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - odc.13 - Odlot; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Słowenia - Polska (studio) 20:40 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Słowenia - Polska (I poł.) - (również w TVP HD) 21:45 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Słowenia - Polska (II poł.) - (również w TVP HD) 23:00 Telefon zaufania (Life Line) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:45 Na własne oczy - Żołnierze fuehrera podbijają Polskę; film dokumentalny 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Kiedy pojawią się dziewczyny? (Ma quando arrivano le ragazze?) 97'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 8/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:20 Doktorologia stosowana - Dermatologia- odc.2 (Doctorology. Dermatology ep. 2) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 16/26 Trykajek (Milly, Molly ep. Bound Me Not); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 112 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:55 Święta wojna - (299) Żyd Alojz; serial TVP 11:30 Magnum - odc. 144/162 Laura (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 Laura); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:20 Kocham Cię Polsko - Stawka większa niż życie 12:30 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv" 12:55 Msza Św. w Bielski Białej 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 102 Mój dom jest twoim domem (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (My house is your house)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:50 Fort Boyard ; reality show 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 678; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 253/255 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B08 Say No More)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Turcja ( studio ) - ( również w TVP HD) 18:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Turcja - ( również w TVP HD) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 300 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 89 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 03 - Adverse Events); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 1/13 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 2 "Warszawa Nadaje"; felieton 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - odc. 3/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 703); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 00:15 Czy świat oszalał? - Irak - kraj w agonii (Iraq: Agony of a Nation) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 01:10 Dr House - odc. 89 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 03 - Adverse Events); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 70 7:15 Wielka wygrana 7:30 TV market 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 64 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 65 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 205 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 207 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 8 10:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 10 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 6 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1315 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 202 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 66 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 67 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 943 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 13 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Słowacja - Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 946 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1316 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 20:30 Dziewczyny z drużyny 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Preludium miłości 0:35 Nagroda gwarantowana 1:35 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 483 2:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 284 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 160 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1147 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Na celowniku Odcinek: 16 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 161 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1148 Sezon: 7 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Naznaczony Odcinek: 1 22:30 Oszukać przeznaczenie 0:30 Szymon Majewski Show Sezon: 9 1:30 Uwaga! 1:50 Nocne granie 3:10 Rozmowy w toku 4:05 Nic straconego TV 4 04.40 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn turystyczny 05.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.30 TV Market 07.05 Zbuntowani (46) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.10 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.10 Nie igraj z aniołem (73) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Rodzina Serrano (7) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.50 Mała czarna - talk show 12.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 14.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.30 Zbuntowani (47) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 16.30 Mała czarna - talk show 17.30 Nie igraj z aniołem (74) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.30 Rodzina Serrano (8) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 20.15 Najwyższy stopień zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 22.15 Gliniarze z Melbourne (2) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 23.15 Spryciarz - komedia kryminalna, Australia 1993 01.15 Mała czarna - talk show 02.15 W cieniu śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 04.10 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedyneczka - Tramwaj 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 09:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn 10:05 Piękniejsza Polska - Dwa brzegi 10:20 Magazyn przechodnia - Charakter; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:30 Rzeźba uwięziona w czasie 22'; film dokumentalny 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Obora artystyczna 11:10 Zaproszenie - Wesele bez Panny Młodej 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP 12:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 116; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 14:20 Jedynka, Gwiazdy i Ty; koncert 15:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 15:45 Nasz reportaż - Król czardaszy 24' 16:10 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 16:35 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich ; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Jedyneczka - Tramwaj 17:45 Pegaz ; magazyn 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Obora artystyczna 18:20 Dzika Polska - Wyjście smoka; serial dokumentalny 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 71 - Specjalna nagroda Noddiego (Noddy's special treat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 21:10 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009) 21:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:55 O moim Ojcu 48'; film dokumentalny 22:45 Polska - Świat. Leszek Kołakowski. 2000; reportaż 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Dzika Polska - Wyjście smoka; serial dokumentalny 00:35 Ciało to niemało; magazyn 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 71 - Specjalna nagroda Noddiego (Noddy's special treat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Klan - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 02:55 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009) 03:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:40 O moim Ojcu 48'; film dokumentalny 04:30 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi; cykl reportaży 04:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Obora artystyczna 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku